


Morgendusche

by Zoemaus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoemaus/pseuds/Zoemaus
Summary: Castiel hat auch als Engel das Bedürfnis zu duschen. Wie gut, dass er im Bunker bei den Winchesters lebt…. Destiel





	1. Morgendusche

Dean erwacht in seinem Bett, er beschließt, um richtig wach zu werden, erstmal duschen zu gehen. Als er jedoch aus seinem Zimmer tritt und zum Bad gelangt, hört er Wasser rauschen.  
‚Na gut, dann war Sam eben schneller.‘ denkt Dean und macht sich auf zur Küche, um Kaffee zu kochen. 

15 Minuten und einen Kaffee später geht er wieder zum Bad, hört aber immer noch das Wasser rauschen. Er hat keine Lust mehr zu warten und sein Bruder ist schließlich keine Frau, auch wenn er diese unnötig langen Haare hat, also was soll die ewige Duscherei? 

Er betritt das Bad mit den Worten „Sammy das reicht, du bist bestimmt sauber genug. Jetzt bin ich dran.“

Er geht zum Waschbecken, um sich schonmal die Zähne zu putzen, einen Moment später wird das Wasser in der Duschbadewanne auch schon abgedreht. Dean betrachtet sich und seine Zähne im Spiegel und ist einigermaßen zufrieden. Er zieht seine Jogginghose aus, so dass er nur noch ein Shirt und seine Boxershorts trägt.

„Jetzt mach schon, ich guck dir auch nichts weg. Ich mach auch die Augen zu.“  
Er schließt wie versprochen die Augen und zieht sein Shirt über den Kopf. 

Der Vorhang wird aufgezogen und zum Vorschein kommt - wenn Dean denn etwas sehen würde - der Engel Castiel. Er hält den Duschvorhang soweit fest, dass seine untere Hälfte noch bedeckt, aber fast sein gesamter Oberkörper bis zum Ansatz der Hüften frei ist. Er blickt Dean an, der nur noch in seinen Boxershorts vor ihm steht und mittlerweile sogar theatralisch eine Hand über seine Augen gelegt hat. 

Cas merkt gar nicht wie lange er den Jäger mustert, bis Dean ihn aus seiner Starre reißt als der sich räuspert. „Ähm, Sammy, hast du’s bald?“

„Hallo Dean.“ meint Cas unschuldig. 

Deans Hand zuckt weg und er reißt die Augen auf. „Cas?“ fragt Dean völlig perplex.  
Verdammt! Wieso bekommt er immer Herzrasen, wenn der Engel plötzlich auftaucht? Auch wenn Cas natürlich nicht wirklich plötzlich aufgetaucht ist, so hat er einfach nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Er ist sich sicher, dass es nicht daran liegt, dass er sich erschreckt hätte, das tat er nie, er ist schließlich ein Jäger und wenn er jedes Mal, wenn er plötzlich angegriffen wird, die Fassung verlieren würde, wäre er wohl schon lange nicht mehr am Leben. Nein, es liegt eindeutig an Cas, der Engel macht ihn nervös und jetzt steht dieser direkt vor ihm… in der Dusche… nackt! 

Er kann nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick über das Gesicht von Castiel gleitet. Mit den nassen Haaren, dem leicht geöffneten Mund sieht er unglaublich sexy aus. Deans Augen müssen einfach weiter wandern - wenn sich hier schon die Gelegenheit bietet - sie erfassen die nasse wohlgeformte Brust und folgen den Tropfen weiter nach unten über die Bauchmuskeln und erahnen wie sie schließlich hinter dem Duschvorgang verschwinden. Erst jetzt merkt Dean was er gerade getan hat… er hat den Körper seines besten Freundes abgecheckt! Und fast noch schlimmer: Ihm hat es mehr als gefallen, was sich leider in seiner Hose bemerkbar macht. Er kann sich wieder nicht kontrollieren und blickt an sich selbst hinunter. So ein Mist! Sofort schnappt sich Dean seine auf dem Boden liegenden Kleidungsstücke und hält sie vor sich. 

Etwas unsicher schaut er dem Engel wieder in die Augen und um die Situation irgendwie zu retten fragt er schließlich „Seit wann duschen Engel denn?“ Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, aber Castiels Augen sehen etwas dunkler aus als sonst. Ob er etwas gemerkt hat?

Der Engel lächelt Dean an „In der Zeit als ich ein Mensch war, habe ich vieles tun müssen, was mir nicht so gut gefallen hat, aber wenn ich denn mal duschen konnte, war das wie der Himmel auf Erden. Ihr habt mir hier im Bunker ein Zimmer angeboten, obwohl ich nicht schlafen muss, es fühlt sich wie ein Zuhause für mich an und ich wollte einfach nochmal fühlen, wie warmes Wasser sanft über meinen Körper fließt.“ dabei streicht Cas mit einem Finger gedankenverloren von seiner Brust über seinen Bauch. 

Auch ohne warmes Wasser, wird Dean bei der Vorstellung wieder heiß und er fühlt wie sein Problem noch härter wird, als ihm die Vorstellung eines gewissen duschenden Engels in den Sinn kommt, der mit geschlossenen Augen genießt wie das Wasser auf sein Gesicht trifft, um von dort über die Brust, über die Bauchmuskeln zu seinem ….

‚Verdammt reiß dich zusammen!‘ Deans Blick war wieder auf Wanderschaft gegangen, er zieht ihn wieder nach oben und versucht Cas in die Augen zu schauen, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. 

„Ähm, dann lass ich dich mal weiter genießen. Lass dir ruhig Zeit!“ Mit diesen Worten verabschiedet sich Dean und verschwindet aus dem Badezimmer und sieht dabei nicht wie Castiels Lächeln größer wird. 

Um tief durchzuatmen bleibt Dean draußen vor der Tür kurz stehen. Als er hört wie das Wasser wieder angestellt wird, macht er sich schnell auf den Weg, bevor seine Fantasie weiter mit ihm durchgeht. 

Unterwegs trifft er auf Sam. 

„Wie siehst du denn aus?“ fragt der jüngere Winchester etwas irritiert.

„Ich wollte duschen, war aber besetzt.“ Versucht es Dean möglichst cool.

„Achja, ich hatte letztens auch schon eine Begegnung mit Cas.“ Sam lacht auf. 

„Konntest du mich nicht vorwarnen?“ Könnte es als Notwehr durchgehen, wenn er Sam jetzt erschlagen würde?

„Hab ich wohl vergessen.“ meint Sam glucksend und macht sich auf in Richtung Küche.

Dean bleibt zur Sicherheit besser einige Zeit in seinem Zimmer, bevor er einen erneuten Versuch wagen würde zu duschen. Er will Cas nicht nochmal überraschen… naja im Grunde zwar irgendwie schon, aber besser lässt er es bleiben. Es dauert auch ohne einen zweiten Besuch einige Zeit, bis sich sein kleines großes Problem in der Hose gelöst hat. Selbst Hand anzulegen kommt für ihn nämlich nicht in Frage, am Ende platzt Cas noch in sein Zimmer, um ihm zu sagen, dass das Bad jetzt frei wäre. Nein das geht nicht. Er macht sich einfach ganz düstere Gedanken und bekämpft seinen kleinen Jäger.


	2. Fallbesprechung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Winchesters und Castiel haben einen neuen Fall und besprechen alles beim Frühstück im Diner

Wenige Tage später in einem Diner informieren Sam und Dean Cas über ihren aktuellen Fall. Immer wenn der Engel nichts anderes zu tun hat, half er den Brüdern sehr gern bei ihren Fällen. Die Arbeit mit den beiden macht ihm sehr viel Freude. 

„Wir waren heute Nachmittag in der Pathologie, auch beim vierten Opfer wurde das Herz rausgerissen. Es handelt sich eindeutig um eine Werwolfattacke.“ führt Sam aus.

„Es ist bestimmt mehr als einer, sicher ein Rudel. Wie gehen wir weiter vor?“ hakt Cas nach und schaut die beiden Brüder an, die ihm gegenüber sitzen. 

„Wir sollten…“ Dean wird unterbrochen als die Kellerin an ihren Tisch tritt. 

„Hey ihr Süßen was kann ich euch bringen?“ sie lächelt die drei an, doch bei Dean wird ihr Lächeln eindeutig größer. 

„Einen Salat mit Essig und Öl und dazu ein stilles Wasser.“ 

„Für mich nur einen Kaffee bitte“ ergänzt Cas die Bestellung von Sam. 

Die Kellnerin wendet sich nun Dean erwartungsvoll zu. „Und welchen Wunsch darf ich dir erfüllen?“ 

Sie ist sehr hübsch, doch Dean hat zur Zeit einfach kein Interesse auf Flirtereien, meint aber trotzdem mit einem Lächeln „Einen Bacon-Cheese-Burger und ein kühles Bier.“ 

Die Kellnerin, Kim steht auf ihrem Namensschildchen, zwinkert Dean zu und meint „Alles klar, kommt sofort.“ 

Deans Blick wandert von Kim zu seinem Gegenüber Castiel. Etwas liegt in dessen Blick, aber Dean kann es nicht recht deuten. Er wischt den Gedanken weg und sagt dann „Wir sollten überprüfen, was es in der Gegend für leerstehende Gebäude gibt, die für ein Rudel in Frage kämen.“ 

„Nach dem Essen werde ich sofort im Internet recherchieren.“ stimmt Sam dem Vorschlag zu und wendet sich an den Engel „Cas, vielleicht kannst du es mal im örtlichen Stadtarchiv probieren. Grundbücher, Pläne und so, vielleicht fällt dir was auf. Du kannst dich ja einfach reinzappen. Nimm Dean mit, der kann dir helfen.“ 

„Gerne, Sam.“ bestätigt Cas nickend.

Der jüngere Winchester wundert sich ein wenig, dass sein Bruder nicht widerspricht. Der hasste doch Recherche jeglicher Art, besonders wenn es um das Durchblättern von Büchern ging. ‚Cas hat eindeutig einen guten Einfluss auf ihn.‘ denkt er sich.

Die Kellnerin kehrt zu ihrem Tisch zurück, um die Bestellung zu bringen. Sie verteilt alles und als sie den Burger und das Bier vor Dean abstellt, zückt sie ihren Bestellblock, notiert etwas, reißt dann den ersten Zettel ab und platziert ihn neben Deans Teller mit den Worten „In einer Stunde habe ich Feierabend. Ich würde mich freuen“ und geht wieder. 

Sam grinst etwas „Na dann hast du jetzt sicher keine Lust mehr aufs Recherchieren?“

Bevor er in seinen Burger beißt beantwortet Dean noch Sams Frage „Hey, nur weil sie mir ihre Nummer gegeben hat, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich mit ihr ausgehen werde. Außerdem haben wir einen Fall zu erledigen, das ist wichtiger.“ 

Sam blickt seinen Bruder erstaunt von der Seite an. 

Während Dean endlich seinen Burger genießt, wendet sich Sam achselzuckend seinem Salat zu. Dean legt den Burger auf den Teller, um sein Bier zu ergreifen; als er es an seine Lippen ansetzt, schaut er auf und erblickt Castiels klare blaue Augen, die ihn mustern. Als er die Flasche absetzt, lächelt er den Engel an, es ist ein herzliches ehrliches Lächeln, nicht wie das welches er der Kellnerin geschenkt hat und er meint auf Castiels Gesicht ein kleines Schmunzeln zu erkennen, als dieser seinen Blick abwendet, um seinen Kaffee zu trinken. War es das eben gewesen? Als Kim Dean angeflirtet hat, hatte Dean etwas in Cas Augen gesehen, was er nicht zuordnen konnte, hatte dem Engel vielleicht einfach nicht gefallen was er sah? War er etwa… eifersüchtig? Und jetzt? Bei Deans Bestätigung, dass ihn der Flirtversuch nicht interessierte und er stattdessen lieber mit ihm in alten Büchern blättern und recherchieren wollte, ist der Engel offensichtlich sehr zufrieden. Dean nimmt über den Gedanken schmunzelnd seinen Burger wieder in die Hände und isst genüsslich weiter.


	3. Effektive Recherchearbeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die drei machen sich auf zur Recherche. Dean und Cas begeben sich zum Stadtarchiv. Allerdings tun sie sich etwas schwer, sich tatsächlich auf die Recherche zu kontrollieren.

Sam war gerade zu ihrem Motel aufgebrochen, um dort mit Hilfe seines Laptops etwas über leerstehende Gebäude und wenn er Glück hatte ein paar andere Hintergründe zu der Stadt, die einen Hinweis auf Werwölfe geben könnten, rauszufinden. Dean schaut Sam oder vielmehr seinem Impala hinterher, um dann seinen Blick auf den Engel zu richten. „Wollen wir dann?“ 

Castiel berührt Dean an dessen Handgelenk und im nächsten Moment stehen die beiden im Dunkeln im Stadtarchiv. Dean spürt wie Cas seine Hand langsam von ihm löst, jedoch nicht ohne dabei wie zufällig über seinen Handrücken zu streichen. 

Der Jäger schaltet seine kleine Taschenlampe ein, um dann nach dem Lichtschalter zu suchen und ihn zu betätigen. 

„Mir ist diesmal gar nicht schlecht geworden. Anscheinend gewöhne ich mich langsam an diese Art zu reisen.“ Dean ist tatsächlich sehr froh, es wäre ihm äußerst peinlich gewesen vor Cas als schwach dazustehen. 

„Ich habe meine Gnade nicht nur zum Zappen genutzt, sondern auch um es dir angenehmer zu machen“, entgegnet der Engel.

Dean ist zwar etwas enttäuscht, dass sich an seinem Reiseproblem anscheinend nichts verändert hat, ist aber gleichzeitig mehr als dankbar, dass Cas so sehr darauf achtet, dass es ihm gut geht. 

„Danke Cas.“ Für Dean ist es immer wieder überraschend wie selbstverständlich es für den Engel zu sein scheint, alles für Dean zu tun, selbst wenn es nur um eine kleine Übelkeit geht. 

„Dann legen wir mal los“ meint Dean und begibt sich mit Castiel auf die Suche.

Auch wenn es logischer gewesen wäre sich aufzuteilen, so bleibt Dean doch immer in der Nähe des Engels. 

Castiel schaut sich gerade einen Plan an, als Dean sich meldet. „Ich glaube das könnte es sein.“

Der Engel legt seine Unterlagen wieder bei Seite, um mit wenigen Schritten zu Dean zu treten. Er stellt sich hinter den Jäger, um über dessen Schulter auf den Plan zu schauen. 

Dean spürt den Atem seines Freundes deutlich an seinem Hals. Seine Nervosität runter schluckend beginnt er Cas seine Überlegungen zu erläutern, vielleicht klingt seine Stimme dabei etwas tiefer als üblich. Er spürt, wie der Engel seinen Blick nun auf ihn richtet, denn der Atem seines Freundes streift nun nicht mehr seinen Hals, sondern seine Wange. Er wendet seinen Kopf ebenfalls. Ihre beiden Gesichter sind nun sehr dicht beieinander, ihre Blicke treffen sich. Dean hat das Gefühl, dass Cas’ Augen wieder einen Ton dunkler geworden sind. Der Engel schaut ihn erwartungsvoll, ja vielleicht sogar verheißungsvoll an. Nun kann sich der Jäger nicht mehr beherrschen, er lässt die Unterlagen fallen, um sich in einer Bewegung zu Cas umzudrehen und ihn an die hinter ihnen liegenden Regale zu pressen, beim Aufprall entfährt dem Engel ein leises aber tiefes sexy Stöhnen. Dean atmet schwer als er sich gegen Castiel drückt und sein Gesicht ganz dicht über das des Engels bewegt, ohne den letzten Schritt zu tun. Sie spüren die Wärme des jeweils anderen, ihre Augen funkeln sich begierig an. Dann ist es der Engel, der es nicht mehr aushält. Seine Hand legt sich in Deans Nacken und zieht ihn stürmisch in einen hungrigen Kuss. Beide stöhnen auf als sich ihre Zungen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kampf vereinen.

Plötzlich klingelt Deans Handy. Erst versuchen sie es zu ignorieren, doch dann lassen sie schließlich voneinander ab. 

„Fuck!“ entfährt es Dean, bevor er den Anruf annimmt. „WAS?“ brüllt er förmlich.

„Alles klar bei euch?“ Es ist Sam, der etwas erschrocken über den barschen Ton von Dean ist, dieser atmet kurz durch, um sich zu sammeln. 

„Natürlich ist alles klar, was gibt’s?“ versucht es Dean nun etwas ruhiger.

„Ich glaube, ich habe was gefunden, es gibt einen Hof, der sich wunderbar als Heim für ein Werwolfrudel eignen würde.“ Sam ist ganz in seinem Element und hat den barschen Ton von Dean schon wieder vergessen.

„Lass mich raten: Paddington Court.“ meint Dean trocken.

„Ja genau!“ Pflichtet Sam seinem Bruder bei.

„Haben wir auch gerade gefunden.“ Dean blickt auf den Plan, den er vor ein paar Minuten noch in der Hand gehalten hatte und der jetzt achtlos auf dem Boden liegt.

„Kommt sofort her, dann können wir los und uns das Rudel heute Nacht noch krallen.“ 

„Na klar wir kommen.“ Dean legt auf und blickt mit etwas Bedauern zu Cas. 

„Wir müssen wohl los?“ Castiel klingt ebenfalls unzufrieden durch die Unterbrechung.  
Der Engel nimmt Deans Hände in seine, streichelt sie sanft und im nächsten Moment lässt er sie auch schon wieder los. Dean will gerade nach den Händen des Engels greifen als ihm klar wird, dass sie im Motel sind und Sam am Tisch neben ihnen sitzt.

 

Die drei machen sich auf und vor allem durch Castiels Kräfte, gelingt es ihnen recht schnell die Werwölfe auszuschalten. Allerdings gerät Dean einmal in arge Bedrängnis, da er Cas die ganze Zeit im Auge behält, um ihm im Notfall beizustehen, dadurch aber seine eigene Deckung vergisst. Doch kaum besteht für den älteren Winchester auch nur ein Hauch von Gefahr, zappt sich der Engel dazu und tötet den Werwolf. 

Cas packt Dean bei der Schulter. „Dean, auch wenn ich mich durch deine Aufmerksamkeit geschmeichelt fühle, wäre es mir lieber du würdest besser auf dich selbst Acht geben.“ der Engel lächelt Dean doch tatsächlich verschmitzt an, um sich dann im nächsten Moment um den letzten Werwolf zu kümmern, von dem er eben ablassen musste, um Dean zu helfen.

Die beiden Jäger fahren zurück ins Motel, um ihre Sachen zu packen. Sie sind zwar vom Kampf sehr erledigt, doch wollen sie sich umgehend Richtung Bunker aufmachen. 

Unterdessen lässt Castiel die Leichen verschwinden. Es ist keine sonderlich schöne Arbeit, aber ihm als Engel macht es nicht viel aus, daher hatte er es den Brüdern angeboten. Wenn er damit fertig sein würde, könnte er auf dem Engel üblichen Weg zurückzureisen. Der Gedanke an seine Rückkehr in den Bunker erfreut ihn, denn dort möchte er unbedingt wieder duschen gehen. Sam und Dean würden mit dem Auto sicher um die drei Stunden brauchen. Da hätte er noch genug Zeit. Wie er ausgiebiges Duschen doch liebt!


	4. Schon wieder die Dusche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach erledigtem Fall, möchte Cas sich endlich wieder seiner neuen Lieblingsbeschäftigung widmen - Duschen

Castiel genießt es so sehr wie das warme Wasser auf seinen Kopf trifft und sich über seinen gesamten Körper verteilt. Auch als Engel fühlt es sich so unbeschreiblich gut an, sogar noch besser als in seiner Zeit als Mensch, da alle Berührungen verstärkt sind. Er spürt jeden einzelnen Tropfen. Er könnte genau sagen, wann der Tropfen, der ihn gerade auf der Stirn getroffen hat, an seinem Fuß angekommen ist. Duschen ist etwas so wunderbares. Doch Dean zu schmecken war noch viel schöner gewesen. Gedankenverloren streicht sich der Engel über seine Lippen. 

Plötzlich hört er wie sich die Tür öffnet. Seit beide Brüder ihn schon beim Duschen überrascht hatten, auch wenn sich das Missverständnis bei Sam wesentlich schneller aufgeklärt und sie sich nicht wirklich gegenseitig gesehen, sondern nur durch den Duschvorhang gesprochen hatten, seitdem war keiner der Brüder nochmal ins Bad gekommen, wenn er darin war. 

Castiel spürt genau, wer in das Zimmer getreten ist, er lächelt und lässt mit geschlossenen Augen das Wasser weiter auf sich einprasseln. Er hört, wie etwas auf den Boden fällt, sein Lächeln wird breiter. Dann wird der Duschvorhang an der Seite bewegt und jemand stellt sich hinter ihn in die Duschbadewanne. Ein Körper drängt sich gegen ihn, Hände umschlingen seinen Körper und ein Kuss wird auf seinen Hals gehaucht. 

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen sagt der Engel „Hallo Dean.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen


End file.
